An Adventure to Remember
by Hermy Jane Weasley
Summary: On the quest to reclaim Erebor, in Rivendell Fili and Kili meet an elf Astra who wants adventure but she hides a secret. Her budding romance with a certain dwarf leads to an unexpected surprise which could change the lives of elves and dwarves forever and it change the course of history maybe saving lives in the process. Movie and book worlds mostly book. Fili/OC


**Sorry this chapter is short and rushed I had to hurry and finish it before I start school tomorrow. Hope you enjoy an please review.**

* * *

The sky above Rivendell was peaceful and beautiful like always, everything seemed like any other normal day. However this was no ordinary day, it would be the day that would change the lives of an elf and two young dwarves forever and set in motion a force that would change Middle-Earth.

Our story begins with Astra, a young elf with long golden blonde hair and leaf green eyes and she stood a heigh a 5'7". She walked around Rivendell as she did everyday stopping to gaze at the crystal clear water below. The scent of pine trees filled the air but when the wind blew Astra got a wif of something she had never smelt before. She looked in the direction of the hidden passage, thats when she saw them, Gandalf and 14 others whom she did'nt recognize in the court yard.

She saw Lord Elrond arrive on horseback, he greeted Gandalf and they disappeared. Astra looked on until she spotted elves with enormous plates of food, carrying them to the east dining room. She followed curious about the strange visitors who had come to her home. She peeked around the elegant door and saw 12 beings, they were not elves nor man. They were hairy with beards in very different and unique designs. They were laughing and throwing food about but to the despair of the other elves, Astra wanted to get a better look so she stepped forward slightly. There were two that stood out, the youngest she presumed, they sat together at the end of the room, something about the two intreged her.

One had dark hair he was also the only one with no beard, the other seemed slightly older with golden hair and the makings of a small beard with a braided mustache. Before she realized she was staring she noticed the dark haired ones eyes on hers. She jumped back behind the door quickly and began silently walking away.

"Hey wait" she heard a voice behind her call, she stopped slowly and turned to see the two boys coming toward her.

"Yes" she spoke softly keeping her head low.

"Why were you spying on us?" The dark one said gruffly.

Astra raised her head and in a very defensive tone said "I was not spying on anyone! I was merly observing" at the end her voice had a matter of fact tone to it.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

Astra crossed her arms "because I have never seen dwarves before"

"Oh well, Im Kili at your service" the dark haired one said giving a bow.

"And im Fili at your service" the blonde said taking her hand and kissing it gently, his beard tickling her causing her to smile.

"Im Astra its my pleasure to meet you my young dwarves" she said smiling her face pink.

"So is there anything you would like to know about dwarves?" Kili smiles at her.

Astra laughed lowering her voice "actually would you boys mind following me" she grabbed their hands and led them to a small home directly beside the beautiful waterfall.

Kili looked around noticing the gorgeous wall carvings and various hand drawn maps and sketches adorned the walls. "Did you draw these?" he asked taking a drawing of a gruff looking dwarf off the wall.

Astra nodded "yes" from her place at the end of her bed, she never looked up from what she was drawing.

"Fili come see these" Kili called to his brother who was looking at Astra intently, he broke his gaze and walked over to Kili who handed him the drawing.

"Its good" Fili said his voice trailing off "this place is amazing" he said looking out the window.

Astra put down the quill and looked up "you know I have never seen dwarves here before."

Kili looked over at her as she stood up "Uncle Thorin hates elves, we wouldn't be here is Gandalf had'nt tricked him"

Astra raised an eyebrowl "Thorin? As in Thorin Oakenshield?"

Kili nodded "thats him"

"Now im really surprised, kind under the mountain, all elves know of his hatred of us" she walked over to the brothers "if your his nephews then why do you not seem to have the same hatred in your eyes" her gaze locked on Fili.

"We arn't our uncle, we don;t have any reason to hate elves" Fili said making a smile tug at Astra's lips "in fact we have found them to be rather sweet."

Astra blushed and walked over to the window to watch the setting sun cast a glow on the water. "What brings such noble dwarves this far east?" she asked never looking at them.

Fili and Kili looked at each other for a moment "Erebor" Kili whispered.

"The Lonely Mountain, your going on an adventure to reclaim it arn't you?" Astra's voice was calm and smooth.

"Yes" Kili answered walking over to her bed and picking up what she was drawing "is this us?" he asked holding up to pieces of paper with their sketches on it.

"Yes...I wanted to get more samples"

"They are amazing, but why do you need more samples?" Fili asked curiously.

Astra sighed "because I probably will never see dwarves again, your lucky, I have always wanted to go on an adventure and see the world outside of Rivendell"

"Why dont you just leave?" Kili asked.

"It's not that simple" her voice was small

"Well we best be getting back to dinner before Thorin gets back and murders us" Kili said grabbing his brothers arm. Astra waved goodbye to her new found friends and when they were gone she looked up to the council room and saw they were meeting.

_I wonder what thats about_ she thought _better go see_ she climbed the staired to the council room quietly and pressed herself behind a pillar as to not be seen. She knew it was wrong to spy but this was the first time she had ever seen Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and Saruman all together it had to be something about the dwarves.

"I will not let them go im sorry Gandalf but I can not allow it" Saruman yelled _oh no I have to warn them_ she thought and with that she ran as fast as she could down the stairs and hall and into the dining hall.

All the dwarves looked up at her from their food in shock, Fili and Kili stood up "I have bad news"she said quickly.

"Who are you?" Thorin stood demanded as the dwarves reached for their weapons

"Excuse me King Thorin" she bowed "but I have news Saruman is going to try and stop you from leaving Rivendell"

"We must leave now everyone get your things go!" he ordered "go through the hidden passage!"

"NO!" Astra called "I know a way out, if you go through the hidden passage they will be expecting you"

"We cant trust an elf do as I say" Thorin yelled

"You can trust her uncle we promise" Fili and Kili spoke up

"Just this once because you are my kin I will trust an elf"

"Follow me" Astra called leading them out through the courtyard and over to the base of the waterfall, she muttered a few words in elvish that the dwarves could not understand and a door appeared. "If you follow the passage it will lead you to the south side" Thorin nodded and the dwarves filed in as did Astra.

"Wait what do you think your doing?" Thorin demanded

"Im going with you" Astra replied

"I will not have an elf along you are not going you do not belong with us" and with that Thorin and company set off.

"Wait" Astra said grabbing Fili and Kili's arms "take these" she said opening her hand to review two silver rings" Fili and Kili each took one and looked at her curiously. "Its for protection" and with that they nodded and said goobye to her. Once they were out of sight she smiled_ with those rings I can track them they need me._


End file.
